


Феноменальные идеи Бокуто

by Dit_Pater, WTF Haikyuu 2021 (Haikyuu_Fandom_Kombat)



Series: Тексты низкого рейтинга [15]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Crossdressing, Humor, M/M, Pre-Relationship, UST, WTF Kombat 2021
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-30
Updated: 2021-01-30
Packaged: 2021-03-14 12:34:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,811
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29046213
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dit_Pater/pseuds/Dit_Pater, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Haikyuu_Fandom_Kombat/pseuds/WTF%20Haikyuu%202021
Summary: Самые потрясающие мысли к Бокуто приходили перед сном. Чаще всего — когда он проматывал новостную ленту.«Акааши! Акааши, у меня есть идея!»
Series: Тексты низкого рейтинга [15]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2129493
Comments: 11
Kudos: 21
Collections: Level 2 Quest 1: Тексты от G до T 2021, WTF Haikyuu тексты G-T 2021





	Феноменальные идеи Бокуто

Самые потрясающие мысли к Бокуто приходили перед сном. Чаще всего — когда он проматывал новостную ленту. 

_«Акааши! Акааши, у меня есть идея!»_

Молчание длилось так долго, что Бокуто на всякий случай посмотрел на часы. Почти двенадцать. По их негласному уговору кидать сообщения было еще не поздно. Может, Акааши просто не увидел.

 _«?» —_ наконец высветилось на экране.

Теперь обязательно нужно было выждать паузу. Недолгую. Бокуто несколько раз перевернулся на кровати, запутался ногами в одеяле, посмотрел на часы. Вообще, это была не такая уж потрясающая идея, скорее, модный тренд, однако Бокуто не хотел отставать. 

_«Мне нужно сфотографироваться с девушкой. Ну, в смысле, сделать какую-нибудь загадочную фотографию типа тех, что гуляют по интернету. Чулки, платье, эротическая интрига. Все сразу подумают, что я крутой»._

_«Никто не согласится»._

_«В СМЫСЛЕ? Я недостаточно хорош?» —_ Бокуто даже засопел. Жаль, что Акааши его не слышал. Сухие строчки на экране съедали вообще все эмоции. Нужно было отложить разговор на завтра, высказался бы в школе. Но ему не терпелось.

_«А теперь представьте, что подходите с этим предложением к Широфуку. И излагаете его теми же словами, что написали мне»._

Гениальность идеи за секунду померкла, Бокуто поник, но не собирался сдаваться.

_«Ну, можно же это как-то… по-другому сформулировать. Хотя бы попробовать»._

_«Я в этом не участвую»._

Этим Акааши все равно, что сказал: «Мне дорога моя жизнь». И у него были все основания бояться.

— Ла-адно, — расстроенно протянул Бокуто вслух, а потом написал:

_«У меня есть ещё один вариант!»_

* * *

— Ты сдурел?! — Возмущение на лице сестры было неподдельным. Все-таки, прав был Акааши. С Широфуку им бы совсем не поздоровилось. — Я надеюсь, ты это только мне предложил, а не девочкам в школе?

— Тебе что, сложно, что ли? — проворчал Бокуто, сползая за стол и прячась за миску с едой. Акааши невозмутимо продолжал ужинать, но на его лице явно читалось: «Я же говорил!». 

— Я не собираюсь потакать твоим извращенным идеям!

— Мне нужна провокационная фотография, — заныл Бокуто, выползая из-под стола. — Уверен, что и все остальные так делали. Девушки у меня нет. Вся надежда только на тебя. Младшая точно не согласится.

— Она тебе в лоб даст и будет права. Я уже на грани. Акааши, как ты с ним дружишь? Он же невыносим.

Акааши коротко поднял глаза, выразительно посмотрел сначала на Бокуто, потом на его сестру и пожал плечами.

— Потому что он настоящий друг. А вот ты не хочешь идти на уступки ради собственного брата, — возмутился Бокуто.

— Может, и сфоткаешься тогда с ним, раз я такая плохая?

В наступившей тишине Акааши замер с ложкой у рта. Бокуто оценивающе оглядел его с головы до пят. 

— У него слишком мускулистые ноги.

— Ты дурак? У него икры даже лучше моих в чулках будут смотреться.

— Ты просто отмазываешься. 

— Спорим?

Ложка звякнула о пустую тарелку нарочито громко.

— Спасибо за ужин, но уже слишком поздно.

— Э-э, Акааши, мы же еще не позанимались. И мы договорились с твоими родителями, что ты ночуешь у меня. И… и…

— Я не собираюсь уходить. Я намекаю, что мы засиделись.

— А-а… — просиял Бокуто. — Так что насчет чулок?

— Я вынужден отказаться.

— Ну, Ака-аши, — ныл Бокуто, пока они шли до комнаты, — давай попробуем. Это мой единственный шанс, она почти согласилась. Пожалуйста.

— Если вы обещаете позаниматься два часа без нытья, прокрастинации и болтовни, то, возможно, я соглашусь.

— Возможно?

— Выполните сначала условия. Второго шанса не будет. Один раз отвлечетесь — и можете выбросить эту идею из головы.

— Договорились! — Бокуто засиял, Акааши тяжело вздохнул и включил таймер на телефоне.

***

Ровно через два часа еще более сияющий Бокуто появился на пороге комнаты своей сестры.

— Мне нужны твои чулки и твои ноги.

— Серьезно? Ты его уговорил? И чего тебе это стоило?

— Страданий, — поник Бокуто.

— Никогда не сомневалась в Акааши, — злорадно улыбнулась сестра, открывая ящик комода. — Итак, чего желаете? Насколько откровенно?

— Мы еще вас не сравнили! 

Сестра фыркнула и, подцепив упаковку чулок, вышла следом за Бокуто.

***

«А все-таки, она была права», — думал Бокуто, сидя на полу и разглядывая ноги обоих. 

Сестра и так была в домашних шортах, Акааши пришлось ради этого переодеться в шорты от спортивной формы. У сестры ноги смотрелись отпадно — женственные и округлые, — но любой дурак, и прежде всего Куроо, сходу определил бы, кому они принадлежат. У Акааши под тонким капроном почти не было видно волос, и он больше походил на одногодку Бокуто, что явно расширяло круг вариантов. А линии мышц на тренированных ногах были даже выразительнее. Можно было поверить, что это девочка-спортсменка. 

— Акааши победил, — констатировал Бокуто, глядя на их отражение в зеркале.

— Именно тогда, когда я хотел бы проиграть, — вздохнул Акааши. — Я бы сказал, что я против, но, похоже, у меня не осталось выбора.

— Быть другом Бокуто — большая ответственность и жуткая головная боль. Мне кажется, вам надо обговорить стоп-слово в ваших отношениях, — сочувственно похлопала его по плечу сестра. Акааши отвернулся, его лица стало не видно в зеркале.

— Э-э, не надо на меня наговаривать… 

Сестра, смеясь, аккуратно сняла чулок и передала его Акааши.

— Я просто искренне сочувствую твоему другу. И восхищаюсь.

Когда она ушла, Бокуто критически осмотрел Акааши и дотронулся до его ноги. Под его пальцами заскользил идеально гладкий и прохладный капрон. Ощущения были интересными, но одна вещь его все-таки смущала.

— Акааши, я не хочу тебя расстраивать… — осторожно начал Бокуто.

— Что не так? — тяжело вздохнул Акааши.

— Мне кажется, что ноги придется брить.

— Вы серьезно?

— Ну-у, а вдруг кто-нибудь заметит, что ноги твои? А так будет правдоподобнее. Я еще не уверен насчет шорт.

— Вы же не предлагаете мне их снять? — В голосе Акааши прорезался холод.

— Нет! Конечно, нет! Что ты! Просто я думаю… Может, одолжить у сестры еще и платье? Ненадолго! Мы сфотографируемся и все! Я буду тебе должен! Несколько раз, если хочешь. Что угодно!

Акааши бросил на него долгий взгляд и нахмурился. Бокуто смотрел в ответ, сидя на полу и молитвенно сложив ладони. Раздался тяжелый вздох.

— Ладно. Несите.

***

Бокуто появился на пороге сестры второй раз.

— Мне нужно платье. И что-нибудь для бритья ног.

Сестра откинулась на спинку стула и посмотрела на него поверх очков для работы.

— Я даже знать не хочу, что у вас там происходит. Но «что-нибудь для бритья» называется «станок», и он у тебя есть, пришло время делиться. А платье… Я так понимаю, короткое?

— Да.

Она подошла к шкафу.

— С кружевом?

— Ну-у… Наверное.

— Вы оба чокнутые, ты знаешь?

— Просто дай мне платье.

— А что мне за это будет? — Сестра копалась на полках, ехидно поглядывая в его сторону.

— Буду мыть посуду вместо тебя.

— И пылесосить.

— И пылесосить, — обреченно согласился он.

— Месяц!

Бокуто чуть было не возмутился, но сестра тут же продемонстрировала ему короткое темно-синее платье с кружевом по подолу и горловине. Бокуто понял, что от ответа зависят его честь, гордость и популярность, и решил согласиться, хотя и был уверен, что это подло.

— Акааши пойдет, — донеслось ему вслед, когда он закрывал дверь. Хлопнул он ей намеренно громко, надеясь, что Акааши не услышит глупостей его сестры.

Когда Акааши критически оглядел принесенное, Бокуто почувствовал, как сердце замерло и пропустило удар. «Хоть бы согласился, хоть бы согласился, хоть бы согласился», — твердил он про себя, глядя на сложное выражение лица Акааши.

— Еще раз. Вы будете мне должны?

— Конечно! 

— Все, что захочу?

— Абсолютно. 

— Хм… — Лицо Акааши стало еще сложнее. — И ради этого мне нужно побрить ноги, нарядиться в платье и надеть чулки… Кажется, я продешевил.

После этого он ушел в ванную, получив разрешение воспользоваться бритвой Бокуто.

От слов Акааши воодушевление Бокуто улетучилось, и на его место пришла неловкость. Возможно, стоило сдать назад и передумать. Все-таки, это было несправедливо по отношению к Акааши. С другой стороны, он ведь согласился и, значит, был не так уж против? Тем более, Бокуто ему наобещал всякого, а Акааши никогда ничего не забывал и явно собирался использовать это против него. Но, опять же, это же Акааши. Он ведь не будет требовать чего-то сверхъестественного. Наверное. Да? Или нет? Что делать?

Акааши вернулся на удивление быстро, хотя Бокуто уже успел накрутить себя. Спонтанные решения давались ему просто, достаточно было лишь искры, а вот когда происходящее затягивалось и приходило осознание, ему становилось намного сложнее.

Где-то в коридоре хлопнула дверь и раздался восхищенный голос его сестры:

— О-ля-ля! А ты хорошо смотришься.

— Уберите телефон, пожалуйста. Вам свое согласие на съемку я не давал.

— Между прочим, это грубо! Вещи-то мои.

— У меня авторские права на свое лицо, — отрезал Акааши и, войдя в комнату, плотно закрыл за собой дверь, даже замок повернул.

Феноменально. Других слов у Бокуто не было.

Тонкий атлас струился по коже при каждом движении, переливаясь разными оттенками синего. Акааши был выше сестры Бокуто, поэтому платье заканчивалось на середине бедра, ровно над кружевом чулка. Взгляд Бокуто сполз ниже: по фактурному кружеву, охватывающему бедро, по растушевке черного капрона на светлой коже, так удачно подчеркивающей линии колена и голени. 

На секунду он забылся. Это было красиво. 

— Бокуто-сан… Давайте сделаем ваши фотографии.

— Да-да-да! — Бокуто схватил телефон, стараясь не смотреть Акааши в глаза.

У зеркала произошла секундная заминка.

Рука Бокуто легла на бедро Акааши. Пальцы скользнули по краю чулок, нырнули под подол платья, подхватили ногу под коленом. Акааши дотронулся ступней до голени Бокуто. Ракурс получился красивый: рука Бокуто с выступающими мышцами, нога Акааши в чулке и совершенно не видно лиц.

— Думаешь, мне поверят?

— Рука точно ваша, комната тоже, а остальное… Вряд ли кто-то подумает, что я могу…

— Одеться так?

— Одеться так для вас. — Акааши слегка потерял равновесие и оперся о грудь Бокуто. Рука Бокуто скользнула чуть выше, глубже под платье, он вздрогнул, и последняя фотография получилась смазанной. Он посмотрел в зеркало на лицо Акааши. Обычно бледная кожа Акааши сменила оттенок, но так могло показаться из-за освещения в комнате. Бокуто не знал, ему просто хочется верить, что Акааши покраснел, или это на самом деле так. А с другой стороны, почему это важно?

Потому что ему хотелось знать, что Акааши тоже чувствует это волнение. Что ему тоже немного не по себе от происходящего.

— Давайте заканчивать, — мягко произнес Акааши, выдергивая Бокуто из размышлений.

* * * 

Когда Бокуто пришел вернуть вещи сестре, он был настолько тихим, что она посмотрела на него с подозрением.

— А Акааши где?

— В ванной.

— М-м. Вообще, после такого ты должен на нем жениться.

Бокуто вместо того, чтобы отшутиться, стремительно покраснел и поспешил ретироваться из комнаты. Говорить не хотелось. Шутить не хотелось. Хотелось залезть под одеяло с головой и сделать вид, что ничего не было. 

Сестра молча покачала головой, глядя ему вслед.

Перед сном Бокуто с Акааши посмотрели фильм, сюжет которого Бокуто не запомнил. Обсудили последнюю тренировку. Бокуто даже удалось удачно пошутить. Но его ладони все еще грело фантомное чувство прикосновения к чужой коже, и эмоции все так же кружили голову. 

Уже лежа под одеялом, он достал телефон и посмотрел получившиеся фотографии. Если не знать заранее, действительно сложно было догадаться, что в платье одета не девушка. Похоже, его идея все-таки была удачной. Но Бокуто поймал себя на мысли, что делиться этими фотографиями ему совершенно не хочется. Хотелось владеть ими единолично, ревностно охраняя от чужих глаз.

Он тяжело вздохнул и выглянул из-под одеяла. Акааши спал, совершенно не подозревая, что он стал причиной чьих-то переживаний. Бокуто немного ему позавидовал, но твердо решил, что не будет ему ничего рассказывать.

Это… пройдет, а о фотографиях он подумает утром. Не пропадать же добру, в конце концов. Ведь они стоили ему месяца уборки, долга перед Акааши и одной бессонной ночи — а возможно, и чего-то еще.

Но Бокуто пока не осознал, чего именно.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Ответочка](https://archiveofourown.org/works/29082348) by [JJeyWill](https://archiveofourown.org/users/JJeyWill/pseuds/JJeyWill), [WTF Haikyuu 2021 (Haikyuu_Fandom_Kombat)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Haikyuu_Fandom_Kombat/pseuds/WTF%20Haikyuu%202021)




End file.
